The Greatest Wealth
by volarelibre
Summary: Kagome [who currently lives in the USA] starts corresponding with Sesshoumaru, who is working on a project for his father and is in need of someone who speaks both English and Japanese. He has trouble finding someone he likes in the area and is recommended to Kagome. They begin by email, which blossoms into something neither were expecting.
1. Email Correspondence

**Chapter One: Email Correspondence**

Frustration. A word he was used to but not one most people would have associated with him. The business he'd grown into had shown him from a very early age that to display too many emotions was to let too many people have a power over you. Let one person know what or who you care for and the next minute you find it dangling in front of you, in a threatening manner. Yes, he had learned very early on to keep hidden his emotions, other than one: indifference; if it could even be described as an emotion that is.

Currently, he was frustrated with just about everyone. His Father, for beginning a project that he hadn't had the foresight to see would need a translator, which in turn, had resulted in him going through countless interviews, last second. Procrastination was absolutely not something he practiced. Also, his younger _half_ brother for bailing on him, leaving him to deal with the countless annoying, completely unqualified useless interviewees. Yes, he would tuck that away in his mind and remember to give his brother a thorough beating next time they sparred in the dojo. But, mostly he was frustrated with the fact that he had gone through at least 50 candidates and not a single person suited what they needed for the project. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with clawed fingers, letting out a barely noticeable sigh. Honestly, was it _that_ difficult to speak three languages? Obviously, it was.

Standing from his desk, he looked around his office. It was clean and crisp; just how he liked his thinking to be. He abhorred clutter. One's surroundings, he firmly believed, reflected your thinking. Still, even with his all white, immaculate office, his thinking wasn't taking him where he needed to go. He didn't have a solution.

Irritation. Now, a new emotion blossomed. Still, one could not tell from the outside. Plucking his cellphone from the pocket of his pants, he quickly (for he never did anything quite slow) dialed the number he was looking for.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gruff, crude, obnoxious. There were many words to describe his dear half brother but eloquent did not happen to be one.

"I still have yet to find a suitable translator for this job. You, _brother_, wouldn't happen to have a solution, with the consideration you failed to show up for the interview process?" He curtly replied, a slight hint of his irritation slipping through.

A groan, "Feh! I'll figure something out! You went through a shit ton of people and you couldn't find ANYONE?"

"That is correct."

Another groan, "Whatever asshole, I have an idea. I'll call you back in a few hours."

Holding back a sigh, he closed his eyes and snapped his phone shut. No need to tell the half breed goodbye. He would, unfortunately, either see or speak to him at a later time. Smoothing his business suit, he packed up his briefcase and headed towards the elevator, finally ready to go home.

A loud buzzing noise alerted the sleeping raven haired woman that, while not time to wake up, but at least time to pick up her loudly ringing phone. Letting out a yawn, she reached for the phone sitting atop her nightstand, smiling when she saw the caller ID. "Hey 'Yasha."

She could hear the smile in his voice and knew he was internally laughing. She knew she sounded sleepy and disoriented. Without waiting for a response, she reprimanded him, "Don't make fun of me! You realize it's 2 AM here don't you? Do you know what I like to do at that time? Oh, I don't know, sleep!"

"Ok, ok!" she smiled as he relented. "Hey, I'm sorry, I forgot you're in a different time zone than me. It's weird. Anyways, I need a favor."

This caught her attention, it was extremely unusual for her furry eared friend to ask a favor. Disregarding the fact that he couldn't see her, she had a suspicious look and tone, "Which is?"

He laughed out loud this time. "Don't be like that. It's just, we really need a translator. One who can speak English, Japanese, and Spanish. We've gone through at least 50 people but none of them are good enough-"

Before he could finish, she interrupted, "You do realize what it would take for me get to Japan from Pennsylvania don't you?"

Now, he sighed. "Yes, look if I give you an email to at least look over what we need and what benefits you would get, would you at least consider it?" He was using that voice, the one she knew made his furry ears twitch and she knew she had to at least _consider_ it.

Growling into the phone, "Fine. Give whoever my email and I'll let them know whether I'll do it or not. Got it?"

Over 6,000 miles away, a certain hanyou was pleased. "Thanks 'Gome!"

Clicking to end that call, he quickly redialed his elder brother, who as always answered the phone call with an arrogant, "What did you mess up now?"

"Nothing you fuckin' asshole! I think I got someone who could translate, there's just one problem."

He knew this wouldn't be well received, but he felt confident he could coax his sibling into at least listening. He knew it would be an easy choice once he heard him out, so flipping his white hair he began to explain. By the end of the conversation, he knew he had won and Kagome would be getting an email.

Sitting in front of his computer in his personal office at home, he felt a twinge of annoyance. Seesshoumaru was used to getting what he wanted. What he was not used to was having to ask for help or even needing to convince someone to help. Still, he had to admit the female his brother had recommended met even his qualifications. She was a college grad, with a masters in business. Experience? Plenty. On top of that, she spoke a total of five languages: Japanese, English, Spanish, German, and Italian. It was an impressive resume indeed. Internally, he growled and ran his clawed fingers through his silver locks. Bracing himself, he began his email to this Kagome Higurashi.

_To: Kagome Higurashi __  
_

_From: Sesshoumaru Taisho __  
_

_In regards to Kagome Higurashi, _

_I have been recommended by an associate of mine to request your help for a project for my company. The job would have an estimated four month timeline and once the job is complete we would no longer require your service. If you accept, please reply to my email._

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshoumaru Taisho_

He was surprised when a few minutes later he received a response back. This pleased him, punctuality was something he greatly approved of.

_To: Sesshoumaru Taisho __  
_

_From: Kagome Higurashi__  
_

_Thank you so much for the email, unfortunately I am going to have to decline for several personal reasons as well as the fact, for me to cross the ocean for a job, it would need to be permanent. Thank you so much for your time. _

_Kagome Higurashi_

His eyes flashed red. Growling he picked up his cell phone and dialed his brother, snarling once he answered, "She has declined. Why did you not inform me she did not live in Japan?"

"Why did she decline?" it irritated him to no end when his brother ignored his question.

"Do not ask a question in response to a question! As to why she declined," he snarled again here, thoroughly at the end of his wits with everyone, _again_, "she said personal reasons and the fact that she would need a permanent job."

He could hear Inuyasha sigh, "She really needs a job. You should offer her a full time position, WITH benefits here. She should be home anyways. I'll pay her plane ticket, but say you're including it. If she gets it, she'll stay with me until she gets a place."

"Why?" Suspicion.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want her hired so badly?"

Inuyasha laughed, "You really don't recognize her name do you? Did you hate me _that_ much?"

Now he was confused, not that he would allow anyone to know that. "What are you blathering about fool?"

Again, his brother laughed, "Holy fuck! Look, she's an old childhood friend. She's the hardest working person I know and I'm not going to tell you her personal problems because that's not your business, but just hire her, I promise you won't regret it."

Usually he didn't allow his brother to con him anything, but it wasn't usual for his brother to vouch for anyone. His brother had a tendency to dislike just about everyone and it took an extreme amount of time and patience to garner his trust. For one, his brother was not a person easily liked and for two, he had experienced a rather rough childhood which made him mostly unable to trust just about anyone. He growled, something he seemed to be doing a lot of that day and responded, "Fine."

_To: Kagome Higurashi __  
_

_From: Sesshoumaru Taisho __  
_

_In regards to Kagome Higurashi, _

_I am prepared to offer you a full time job, with benefits as well as accommodations until you are established. I will also have you transported. Will this suffice? _

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshoumari Taisho_

He knew the message was short and quite possibly rude, but surely it was all it would take to have her on board with the project. Clicking send, he wondered if she would be prompt again.

Twenty minutes later, he was pacing and glaring. She had responded so quickly the prior time! In the waiting time frame, he had received two text messages and a phone call from his little brother inquiring if he had messaged her. It annoyed him to no end that his brother was so insistent and that supposedly he knew this person. He had an impeccable memory and surely he would remember someone who so obviously meant a lot to Inuyasha. Knitting his brows together, he went through his memories of Inuyasha. Honestly, there weren't many. Most of his life had been spent being groomed to take over his Father's company and he spent as little time with his annoying half breed of a brother.

Growing restless, Sesshoumaru made the decision to revisit his emails in the morning and went about his usual routine of getting ready to sleep.

Across the Pacific Ocean, Kagome opened her email. Scrolling through the smiled at the amount she had received from her Mother. Oh how she missed her! All were normal, save for one. She hadn't expected a response so quickly from Sesshoumaru, if to even receive one at all. Raising an eyebrow, she clicked on it and read. Well, this was a surprise. There had not been an expectancy for him to offer her anything else to coax her into coming to Japan. Frowning, she looked at the time. The email had been sent several hours prior. She glanced down at her wrist where a white medical band from earlier still was. Thinking she should probably remove it, she decided to do so after she responded to the email.

_To: Sesshoumaru Taisho_

_From: Kagome Higurashi __  
_

_My apologies for not responding sooner. I spent several hours in the hospital earlier for my son. I must also advise I do have a son to be concerned about. Would travel for him and myself be provided or would I be expected to pay for his airfare? I would like to accept and if I do I would need a time frame to make the necessary plans._

_Again, thank you for your time._

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sending the message, she chewed her lip in anticipation. Glancing at the time, she realized it was not an appropriate time to have sent the message and she knew she shouldn't expect a response until much later. Shutting her computer down, she stretched and decided to check on her son.

He was downstairs, in the same t-shirt and jeans she had brought him home in. Scowling playfully, she tugged on one of his puppy ears. "Don't you think a change of clothes would make you feel better?" He too still had on his bracelet from the hospital.

"No, Mama. I just wanna play!" She sighed before retrieving a pair of scissors. She removed his bracelet first then her's.

Placing a kiss on his forehead, she asked him, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes mama. I'm ok! Don't worry about me. I'm fine!" She nodded in response. As long as he felt ok, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter (Email Correspondence) was edited on December 6, 2013 because of spelling and other issues I noticed. In the future I will try to avoid publishing before triple checking. I often go back to check and make small corrections and additions to the story. I would appreciate any reviews or suggestions or comments or just about anything. :) Thank you guys so much!


	2. Sun Beams

**Chapter 2: Sun Beams**

"There's a sunrise and a sunset every single day, and they're absolutely free. Don't miss so many of them."

_― Jo Walton_

As a Mother, there are a few things one learns. At the top of the list, Kagome firmly believed for many mothers would be, the fact that sleeping in or sleeping for long would disappear the moment their child is born. This, for Kagome, was a least true. When her son had been an infant, they told her her to not worry, he would sleep through the night soon enough. Too bad for her, his idea of sleeping through the night still only meant five hours. Motherhood, as it turns out wasn't at all as easy as most people made it out to be. Especially for a 17 year old. Still, a person learns to adjust and quickly.

This meant, even though her son was 11, he still felt like waking up at an ungodly hour. Bouncing on top of her happened to be a child who weighed 70 pounds. "Kouta!" she playfully growled, for she could never truly be upset with him, even if he happened to be waking her at 5:00AM, and especially by jumping on top of her. He simply flashed her a cheeky grin in response to her growl. He knew he could growl ten times more intimidatingly.

Rolling over, she captured her son and tucked him into her side. No matter how long it had been or how much he had grown, he never denied snuggling into her. She was grateful, for she missed her tiny little baby that would giggle and coo just for her. Some days, she wondered how he seemed to mature much faster than she would ever be. She also wondered why she had wished so desperately for him to grow up as an infant, because now that he was, she wished she could shrink him back into her little baby..

Kissing his forehead, she asked, "What is with you and the early hours kiddo?"

He giggled. She wondered how old he would be before he no longer giggled? "Momma! The sun will be up soon! Don't you want to see it?"

She laughed, she couldn't possibly break such a special tradition. As she sat up, pulling her son with her, her thoughts turned back in time and she remembered the day this tradition had accidentally started. Kouta had just turned four, and he was no longer her little baby on chunky legs. He no longer toddled and he could speak in full sentences and had been for quite some time. As a parent, you realize things gradually as they grow. As infants, they learn something so immediately drastic, you find yourself clapping until one day you realize they had gotten up and crawled away to a world much more interesting than you. Being a mother was as much rewarding as it was heartbreaking, because as they grow, they needed you less and less. She missed being his center of the universe. This was one of those occasions, where she watched him intently, realizing he had quite literally grown up right before her eyes. Instead of playing, as he normally did on those early mornings, he was staring out the window. "Where's the sun?" he asked so suddenly, startling her. She had to blink slowly before she responded to give her enough time to formulate an answer that she hoped would satisfy him.

While the world made it seem like children needed to be taught, she had slowly learned as he explored more and more of the world, that one could learn much more from a child than you could any adult. They saw what most people had learned to tune out. She had stopped wondering where the sun went at night and some days she wondered if she had even been as curious as Kouta as a child, if she had even wondered such a thing at all.

"The sun goes around the earth to visit other people so we can sleep in the dark." He seemed to accept her answer, nodding in the wise way only he could do.

"If the sun is going to be visiting us, shouldn't we go greet it?"

And that one question was the start to an every single morning tradition: waking up and getting dressed to watch the sun rise. As Kouta grew, he learned to tell when the sun would rise. He learned that as the earth rotated around the sun and titled on it's axis, it would rise and fall at different times. No matter the weather, they would bundle in a blanket, and sit on their porch to watch the sun rise. He was a loud child, but on those mornings she would watch her hyperactive child become enthralled as the sun's first rays crossed the earth. She had stopped watching the sun rise; the absolute wonder on his face was something she wanted to burn into her mind instead. As time passed, she grew more and more grateful for the intelligence of her child and for the steadiness of the sun rising and falling. It meant one more day spent with the love of her life.

Slowly she returned to the present, for she had learned to dwell on the past was to miss the ever important present; she smiled when she realized he was already dressed and ready to go. Tweaking his ear, she shooed him out of her room to get dressed. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about women and their privacy before going downstairs. She dressed quickly in sweatpants and a t-shirt, it was spring and they would be bundled in a blanket for warmth. Her raven hair was a mess, as usual. Rather than trying to make it look decent, she brushed it and braided it. Satisfied, she looked at the clock. Kouta would be in soon to get her, but she still had time. Deciding this was the perfect time to look over her emails, she walked to her study where her laptop normally sat.

Anxiously, she opened and started her laptop. Regardless of being anxious, she highly doubted having received a response. Most jobs she applied for either never responded, or politely declined. Her situation didn't allow her much leeway with a schedule and prevented her from following too many opportunities. To her surprise, she had. She remembered Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother, but only barely. He hadn't been around terribly much when they were younger.. When she first met Inuyasha, he was a timid, shy little boy who was slightly rough around the edges. (Of course, this was completely different from the man he had grown into.) While they had quickly become best friends, her relationship with Sesshoumaru had never blossomed. He had quite possibly never even acknowledged her existence.

_To: Kagome Higurashi _

_From: Sesshoumaru Taisho_

_Travel for both you and your son can be provided. However long you would need to make preparations will be approved. I can also email over the start of the project if you would like to look over it and get started. Please let me know if this would be appropriate. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sesshoumaru Taisho_

Kagome bit her lip. She hadn't expected him to offer her anything more and part of her wondered if Inuyasha had convinced him to do so. Airfare for both her and her son would be expensive as well as tedious, the amount of planning required wouldn't be easy. Especially coming from Pennsylvania. They would need to get their passports ready, pack up and she would have to let her landlord know she was moving. Plus there was the matter of Kouta's doctors. She knew she should be angry at Inuyasha for trying to do everything for her, _as usual, _yet she couldn't find it in her. He was just a good guy, a little gruff but she loved him regardless. Without responding, she closed her laptop, deciding to think on it and besides, she needed to consult Kouta. He was going to be extremely affected by the move as well. Although, something told her he wouldn't be too much opposed to the idea of moving to Japan.

Grabbing a blanket from the closet in the hallway, Kagome headed downstairs to her son, who was already bouncing. Filled to the brim with energy and excitement, how she wished to be a kid again!

Across the ocean, in his office, Sesshoumaru glared at his computer. His brother had seemed so sure she would accept. Still, he had sent the email last night and he was already midway through his work day. He itched to send another email, but he knew he would come off as aggressive. Not that he was opposed to doing so of course. Still, he avoided as he had learned it was not always the best business move. Closing his email, he decided to focus solely on work and if she didn't respond by the end of the day, he would begin his search again.

Partly through the paperwork he was on, he received a text message. Quickly reading the message, his eyes narrowed. Picking up the phone on his desk, he pressed one. Kumiko, his secretary picked up on the first ring, reminding him why he had hired her. She was quick and efficient. "Sir?" and also got to the point quickly.

"Call my Father, let him know I will be leaving the office and doing my work from home for the rest of the day."

"The reason sir?"

"No reason is needed. Just let him know." It annoyed him to no end, regardless of whether they worked for him or not, they still listened to his Father first and foremost.

"Yes sir."

Hanging up his phone, Sesshoumaru began to pack up his things. Yet, before he could get his jacket on, the one he loathed came through the door, not bothering to knock, as usual. Manners would never be something to be expected he supposed.

"Half-breed, I was just on my way out." He let out a rather impressive snarl. Although, perhaps not too impressive, he _was_ a canine youkai after all.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Inuyasha thoroughly enjoyed tormenting his older brother.

Sesshoumaru sighed out loud. It was to keep himself from tossing his younger brother out the window, some ten stories down, into oncoming traffic. Being a half demon he was sure he would survive anyways. Tossing his phone at his brother, he instructed him to read the last message. "Cover for me?"

Tossing the phone back, Inuyasha saluted, saying "You got it," before walking out of the office.

Sesshoumaru usually didn't like his brother, in fact rarely ever got along with him, but if he had to be honest, he knew he could count on his brother in ways that he would never be able to with anyone else. Watching his brother go into their Father's office, he beelined it for the elevator, making it to the parking garage in record time. Once he was safely out of the vicinity he dialed the number that had texted him, advising to them he was on his way and would be there soon.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself in front of an elementary school. Parking in the front, he entered the building and made his way to the office. The secretary, as usual, eyed him suspiciously before finally asking, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my daughter, Rin Taisho." The women gave him an ugly look, one he wasn't surprised to get.

"Does her guardian know you are here to pick her up?"

Sesshoumaru was not a patient man, but here, he had learned to be patient and polite. If not for his sake, for Rin's. Grinding his teeth together, he slowly said, "I believe we have been over this enough times, but yes, Kaede indeed called ahead to let you know I would be on my way."

The secretary opened her mouth, as if to say more, but due to some good fortune for Sesshoumaru, a scream and a smack into his legs stopped her. "Daddy!" even with his demonic strength and her knowledge of said strength, he pretended to have trouble keeping himself upright, earning an adorable gleeful yell.

Even the hardened eyes of the secretary seemed to soften at the sight. It was highly unusual to see a demon act as such with a human child, it was even more unusual for _this_ demon. Anyone who had met him knew him to be cold and calculating. Bland and no personality. He was all business and that was it.

Without a word to the secretary, Sesshoumaru signed Rin out from school before leaving. Rin flashed the secretary a toothy smile and a wave, quickly following after her father.

Snuggled under a blanket, Kagome felt completely at peace with her child tenderly tucked into her side. No words were spoken as Kagome watched Kouta enjoy the summer sun rise, it's steady beams warming the earth. Slowly, the sun inched higher and higher into the sky, and for a few minutes the earth was basked in a beautiful glow. It wasn't always possible to see the sun rise, but they still sat there every morning as if they could. The days they were privileged to see it were like days filled with magic. Anything was possible.

Once the sun had risen high enough to satisfy Kouta and she heard him sigh in contentment, she chose to bring up the subject. She just hoped it was well received. "Kouta?"

"Hmm?" he was starting to get sleepy again. She smiled, thinking how there was nothing sweeter than a sleeping child other than one whose voice was so filled with sleep they were hardly aware.

"How would you feel about going home?" she held her breath.

"We are home Momma." she laughed. Children were extremely literal people. While he had several sarcastic tendencies, he still took what she said to be literal.

"No, I mean: Japan."

Silence.

Several more minutes of silence followed and she began to worry. Perhaps she had been wrong.

"Do you mean it?" the question was asked tentatively and hopefully.

She smiled, "Yes, I mean it. Is that a yes?"

Her response was more than she could have hoped for when he threw his arms around her and yelled, "Yes!" over and over again. Immediately wrapping her arms around him, thanking whoever that they would finally be going back.

Later, once the sun was fully in the sky and Kouta at school, she booted her computer and sent the email that would take her back home.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you guys think about this chapter! I was completely surprised by the amount of people who seem interested! Thank you guys so much.


	3. Prepping

Chapter 3: Prepping

Kagome currently sat in front of her computer, biting her thumb nail in anticipation. She had sent the email to Inuyasha's brother advising of her acceptance three hours ago. She felt four weeks would give her plenty of time to prepare herself and her son. Still, what if something went wrong? The flight itself would terrify her. The idea of being surrounded by so many people and something going wrong sickened her. Of course the chances of something going wrong were slim to none; it was just knowing that fact was completely different from accepting it.

Kouta was currently at the park with a few friends as well as her friend Molly as the adult supervision. They had planned a soccer tournament with some of the other kids in the area. As the years had passed, she had learned to loosen up with Kouta and allow him room to grow up a little. When he'd been younger, she'd been the most protective mother despite doing her best to raise a confident and independent child. She remembered how heartbroken she had been when Kouta had outgrown sleeping in her bed and firmly requested his own sleeping space. Memories, she thought wryly, creep up on me more often than I care to admit.

Standing, she stretched her arms over her head. She needed to go running to relieve some of her stress and anxiety of the impending change, and she figured now would be the best time.

Emails, he felt, were the most efficient form of communication. One of them at least. They were quick, they were easy, and they could be sent from just about anywhere at anytime. From his laptop, his cell phone, or even his tablet. He could also receive an email just as easily. It also helped him avoid actual interaction with people. He took all the needed measures to ensure he had as _little_ to do with people. Once you had to deal with people, a certain amount of rapport was expected. If there had been one thing he didn't inherit from his father, it was his people skills, or lack of. He was terrible at small talk.

Currently, he was on his laptop preparing the documents the new translator would need before the project started. While he was upset with his father for failing to think through all the values for this new project, he also knew it was an excellent idea. It was what made his father a fantastic business man, after all. Being in the business of aiding the development of other business' had secured the success and longevity of their company as well as excellent "friends".

He wondered how well his family knew Kagome. When he had advised his father that he had managed to find and hire a translator, his father had inquired who it was. The absolute glee on his father's face when he told him was disturbing. How was it he couldn't remember her but everyone he knew seemed to know her? This thought, he knew would pester him for some time. He simply brushed it off for the time being, there were other things to do. Booting his computer up, he opened his email. He wondered if she knew traveling would be involved?

_To: Kagome Higurashi_

_From: Sesshoumaru Taisho _

_Attached are files describing the project in complete. I would also like in inquire if you would be opposed to traveling for the position? _

_Sincerely, _

_Sesshoumaru Taisho_

Sending the email, he decided to see what his daughter was up too. Heading down the stairs of his home, he sought out the child.

His home was eerily quiet. Too quiet to supposedly have a five year old housed within it's walls. If he hadn't already been as light-skinned as possible, he might have paled further at the silence. Silence was _never_ a good thing when children were involved; it meant trouble and lots of it.

As poised as possible, he quickly searched each room in the house looking for his daughter. What he found almost caused him to let out a laugh. Almost.

In her bedroom, his daughter was currently keeping his half brother captive. He hadn't even known his brother was visiting, so quick was she to capture him. Once in her grasp, he was sure she quickly herded the male into her room to play "dress up." Rin had a fascination with Inuyasha's puppy ears and his silver hair, always trying to con the half demon into playing with her.

Shoulders shaking slightly, he took in the appearance of Inuyasha. His silver hair had been curled into ringlets, the kind that bounced when you pulled them, and Rin's red, heart clip on earrings graced the puppy ears, which were currently pressed flat to his skull in his displeasure. Not that the five year old would notice, as she was gleefully applying makeup to her Uncle's eyes. Red lipstick graced his lips and pink blush lay across his cheeks. Sesshoumaru knew he should stop his daughter, but the opportunity to take a picture for blackmail had presented itself and truth be told, he wasn't about to let the door close on him.

Quickly and silently pulling his phone from his pocket, he snapped a picture. He hadn't anticipated the phone to click. Inuyasha's ears quickly whipped up and he snarled, "Don't you dare keep that picture you bastard!"

"Uncle Yasha! Daddy says that's a bad word!" Rin admonished lightly, pulling her uncle's face back to her by his chin. "Now shut your eyes, I'm not done with your eyes. Don't you want to be a pretty princess for our tea party?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue before he took in the sight. The five year old had foreseen her uncle's refusal and prepped her best "puppy eyes". "Pleeeeeeeeeassssssse Uncle Yasha? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Cracking under the pressure, Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the little girl to win this battle. One couldn't quite tell her no.

"I see how have no backbone against small children." Sesshoumaru knew he shouldn't, but he simply couldn't resist goading his younger brother. It wasn't often he felt at ease enough to allow himself the pleasure of a less than perfect facade. Not to mention, his brother had barged into his office earlier and deserved some form of retribution.

"Shut up…." He wisely avoided another curse word once Rin tapped on his eye in warning. "Have you heard back from Kagome yet?"

"Indeed. She accepted."

The half demon was now smiling, "Awesome! Can't wait to see my nephew. Been too damn long since I've seen that kiddo."

This surprised Sesshoumaru. His brother was much closer to the young women than he had originally thought. "You know her son?"

The half demon snorted, "I held that boy the hour after he was born. I was the one who supported her in the delivery room."

Pride was evident in his brother's statement. This surprised him even more; his brother while late in his prime, had never taken any steps into settling down. He rarely dated and more often spent a few hours in the bed of a woman. His trust issues prevented him from taking any relationship seriously. To learn his brother had been at the side of a laboring woman went against much he knew about the man.

"Isn't that usually the place of the father?"

Inuyasha gave one short, humorless laugh, "Usually."

After a rather invigorating run, Kagome was dripping with sweat and felt absolutely excellent. A quick shower and a meal later, she was happy to see Kouta had returned home and was working on a project of his. His paintings littered their home and she was happy to know he loved art so much. It was a talent she herself wished she had. In fact, to possess any sort of artistic ability would have been great in her opinion.

Deciding not to interrupt her young artist, she went to her table where her laptop currently rested. It had only been a few hours since she sent her email but she knew her best friend's older brother, knew he was obsessed with punctuality and excellent work ethic. It was not at all surprising once she had her email opened to see a new message from Sesshoumaru.

Clicking it, she read the contents and immediately began chewing her lip. Traveling? While her immediate reaction was to respond with a no, she also was able to admit to herself that the sole reason was the idea of not being near Kouta terrified her. Kouta would be in school most of the days and his Mother, along with Inuyasha and his father, and most of her friends she had left behind in Japan would have no trouble watching him while she was gone. Her son was old enough to understand her absence. Still, how long and how much would be required? Looking up, she studied her son. His face was so serious, especially for his age. Any form of art her son indulged in held him captive. Every ounce of himself was poured into his work. Normally, she left him alone during this time, allowing him his peace. Nothing started a mental block more than an interruption. Sighing, she debated on waiting versus interrupting him. Luckily, the choice was made for her.

With a swivel of a puppy ear, the child lifted his green eyes to his Mother, and sent a questioning look her way. "Something wrong Momma?"

"Perceptive pup." she laughed, "I might travel quite a bit for my job. I was just wondering your opinion on the matter?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you need to do."

She frowned in response, "Ooookay. Well that answers that. Feel free to go back to painting."

Admittedly, she'd been hoping for him to be against the idea. Turning away from the boy who had already returned to his painting, she typed up her response to the email.

_To: Sesshoumaru Taisho_

_From: Kagome Higurashi_

_Traveling is acceptable. I will gladly look over these documents for you and get started. Do you have an outline of where we would be traveling, when, and how long? _

_Thanks._

Clicking send, she opened the documents. There were six in total. One outlining company policies (as if she needed them! She'd spent summers interning for Inuyasha's father's company.) The next five were the plans for the project she would be working on. Opening them with a groan of displeasure as she realized the first document was 12 pages of smaller than possible text, she began reading. It didn't surprise her one bit, Sesshoumaru was the next in line to take over the company for a reason. His immaculate methods were part of his businessman persona, they ensured every single person working knew exactly what they were doing and why.

Once Inuyasha left, after having taken a shower of course, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to relax. In his hands was the newest book he'd purchased and a steaming mug of tea. Settled into his favorite chair, he was perfectly content. Rin was currently reading a book at his feet. It was what he liked to call his quiet hour. His daughter, while an exuberant little child, was oddly perceptive and knew he liked a little bit of quiet time.

So into his book, he hadn't realized how much time had passed once the doorbell rang. Rin glanced up at him with sad eyes and he closed his book with a snap. Leaning down from his chair, he picked Rin up into his arms and carried her to the front door. He knew she was getting too big to be picked up like a baby, but he relished the times he could. Opening the door, he greeted Rin's guardian, Kaede. "Good evening."

The old woman smiled up at him, "Good evening Sesshoumaru. How are you?"

"Fine." He responded curtly. Earlier in the day, he had prepared Rin's bookbag and set it by the door. Now he handed the bag to the little girl still in his hands. He was reluctant to release her.

"Good, good. Any news?" This question happened each and every night she picked Rin up. Shaking his head, he said his goodbye to Rin who placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Just as much as he hated these partings, so did she.

"Why did she need picked up from school?" Kaede, who had reached for Rin's hand, stopped and smiled a knowing smile at him. Instead of responding, she turned away with Rin waving somberly in tow and left his home. Once they were gone, he looked around his large home. It was now so empty and devoid of any feeling. One day, he told himself, one day.

Turning away from the empty feelings and empty home, he decided to go into his study. He was hoping for an email. And receive an email he had. Once his email was open, he felt pleased to see the new translator had responded. Her questions made sense with a child she needed to plan ahead. Thankfully, he was a master at planning. Once he had been able to secure when she would be in the country, he took into consideration an adjustment phase, and was able to plan the first trip out of the country.

He attached the schedule and sent it. He had been hoping for more to distract him. As he was about to shut his laptop, a small 'ping!' sounded. It was the sound his email made when he had received a new one. He was surprised to see it was Kagome. Opening this new email, he frowned.

_To: Sesshoumaru Taisho_

_From: Kagome Higurashi _

_Thank you for the company outline. I had assumed Inuyasha had advised you I had done my internships there for several summers in a row. My apologies. I resent several of the documents you sent me with corrections and adjustments I felt were needed. I also typed up the documents needed from me as a translator. Attached as well is a copy of my bachelor's degree. I didn't know if there were any other documents needed from me. _

He hadn't expected her to adjust anything. Simply read and type up the proper documents. He could now see why his brother wanted her hired. Along with his brother, this new woman was going to be a huge pain in his ass. With all the traveling they were going to do together, he was not looking forward to their time alone..

Quickly reading over the documents, he felt hard pressed to admit her corrections, while small, did improve them. The other documents came in the languages he needed. Well then. An over achiever? Contemplatively, he perhaps could work with her somewhat easier now.

Typing up a response he clicked sent and went about printing and organizing the new additions to the project. He was grateful to her to have sent him more work.

Once Kouta had been put to bed for the night, Kagome prepared herself a cup of coffee and opened her email. Having spent the better part of the day editing and typing up the documents requested, she knew she had either offended Sesshoumaru or gained a teaspoon of respect. She was hoping for the later, but she was going to stand by her adjustments. While Sesshoumaru was as much a businessman as his father, he had also (quite apparently) inherited his ability to sound completely arrogant even in a document meant to have no emotion or personal piece. Honestly, the Taisho arrogance was so renowned she felt her surprise was undeserving, she should have expected no less.

Opening her email from him, she smirked. Perhaps he hadn't inherited it to the point of being completely blind.

_To: Kagome Higurashi_

_From: Sesshoumaru Taisho_

_The adjustments have been noted. Thank you for taking the time to do so. Once I have read over the other documents you sent me, I will send my thoughts and/or revisions. I am pleased with the speed of your work. Efficiency is a quality I regard highly. As I have learned Inuyasha knows you quite well. The family sends their love and hope to see you soon. I apologize as I do not have much recollection of you. I am looking forward to either meeting you or reacquainting myself. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshoumaru _

His email was unexpected to say the least. For one, she had assumed Sesshoumaru didn't remember her. While she had been very much part of the family, Sesshoumaru wasn't always there. His father had groomed him his entire life to take over the family business. Boarding school and summer classes made him extremely busy. And while he attended family parties, she was sure he had simply assumed her either a servant (She was human after all) or a friend of Inuyasha's. She knew no one had expected Inuyasha to graduate college so it had especially been surprising when he had fought his way up his own Father's company to a position handed that had once been Sesshoumaru's. What had surprised her though, was his kind words. So very unlike the Sesshoumaru she knew. Growing up, he had earned the label of ruthless quite early. Which was quite sad if one stopped to think about it. He was quite handsome, even earning himself the title of Japan's most eligible and he was successful. Unfortunately, his frigid personality was too much to bear. Not even good looks could make that bearable. She herself found him beautiful.

Clicking the icon to reply to the email she hastily typed a response. There had been no further work provided. She wasn't quite finished reading all the documents provided her but other matters had taken over. Inuyasha had emailed her earlier in the day to let her know he would be arriving in a few weeks to help her get prepared to leave. Or as he said, "to tie up any loose ends." On top of preparing to move, she also needed to contact a school she felt adequate for Kouta as well as find contact his old doctor. She had already contacted his American doctor who had approved of their move so long as testing was done regularly and send to his office. Two doctors were better than one in her opinion, so she had agreed. Now she needed to be in contact with the moving company to see the best way to pack her belongings. Boxes were already sent up in the living room. Kouta, feeling he was old enough, insisted he pack up his own room and belongings. She's consented, feeling he needed the extra responsibility to ensure she trusted him to do so correctly.


End file.
